Saving You
by PerlaNemesis
Summary: Misty has disappeared which makes Ash and his friends work together to find the truth behind her disappearance. However, Ash is unaware that this might change his life drastically because Misty's disappearance is just a mere distraction...
1. Introduction

**Saving You**

**Summary:** Gary and Ash meet in Sinnoh again. This time Gary isn't alone. He comes with his and Ash's old friend Leaf. But they bring bad news: Misty disappeared. After hearing news, Ash drifts in deep sadness. Can he get over his sadness and save Misty before it's too late?

**Inspired by** _**Besanii-Chan**_ and her story _**"Fit to Buss"**_ You should read it! It's very interesting Ikarishipping story!

**Characters, ages and clothes:**

Ash Ketchum – 15 years old, clothes the same.

Misty – 15 years old, clothes from episode "Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing". Misty probably won't appear till later chapter or till the last chapter, but she is very important for story.

Brock – 19 years old, clothes the same.

Dawn – 11 years old, clothes the same.

Paul – 12 years old, clothes the same.

Gary Oak – 15 years old, clothes from episode "Fighting Fear With Fear!"

Leaf – 15 years old, clothes from games FireRed/LeafGreen. Character from Pokémon Special (Pokémon Adventures in English version) manga. Her starter Pokémon is Bulbasaur, which now is Venusaur.

May - 12 years old, clothes from episodes "Our Cup Runneth Over!" – "Strategy With a Smile!"

Drew – 12 years old, clothes the same.

Marina – 13 years old, clothes from episode "The Legend of Thunder!"

Jimmy – 13 years old, clothes from episode "The Legend of Thunder!"

Silver – 13 years old, clothes and character from Pokémon Special manga. His starter Pokémon was Chicorita, which now is Meganium

Sabrina - 21 years old, clothes and character from anime. Pokemon (except Haunter and Kadabra, who evolved) from Pokemon Special manga (Mr. Mime, Drowzee and Venomoth).

**Couples:**

Pokeshipping/AAML – well they are my favorite couple.

Oldrivalshipping – that's why Leaf is in the story. ^^

Contestshipping – I like them very much!

Ikarishipping – they really fit to story's mood.

Questshipping (Marina & Jimmy) – I just wanted to have it in story.

But don't get excited because of number of couples, because where mostly will be hints and at the end kisses on cheeks (from youngers) and only one or two kisses on lips (from elders).


	2. Ch1: Old friend and bad news

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon anime or Pokémon Special manga! All characters belong to people who created them, not me! I own only this story!

**Chapter 1 – Old friend and bad news**

It was sunny day and Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup were on a road. The group was in very good mood even though Ash lost to Paul in full battle (6 vs. 6) few days ago. Brock noticed a small town in a map and suggested to stay in Pokémon Center to heal Pokémon and Dawn wanted to try some new combinations. She was really excited. Great weather helped building Dawn's mood.

Dawn was practicing for her next contest, while Ash was practicing for his last Gym battle and Brock was making new Pokémon food.

"Why are you still wasting your time?"

Ash turned up and saw Paul who was looking at him with his usual emotionless face.

"I lost to you. So what? I will beat you someday! But if I won't train, I won't be able to defeat you!"- Ash shouted happily.

"You are pathetic. So are your Pokémon."-Paul said. Ash jumped on his feet and looked angrily at Paul. Suddenly someone taped on Ash's shoulder and said:

"Chill out, Ashy-boy."

"Wait a sec, only two people in the world call me like that!"- Ash said to himself, before turning up to see.

"So, you must be…"- said Ash and finally turned up and saw his old friend and rival Gary Oak. Next to Gary stood young girl who looked the same age as Gary and Ash. She had brown hair and green eyes. Girl had white hat with horizontal red stripe on it. She wore sky-blue shirt and red skirt. She also had yellow bag with her.

When Brock and Dawn came to say hello to Gary, they noticed girl, too.

"Who are you?"- asked Ash.

"Guess,"- said girl and smiled. "I will give you a hint: we know each other and my starter is Bulbasaur."

Ash was seriously thinking for a minute, when suddenly a memory of this girl flashed in his mind. In that memory he, Gary and this girl were playing at professor Oak's laboratory.

"Leaf!"- Ash shouted.

"Yup, that's me,"-said girl, who now was known as Leaf.

"I haven't seen you for five years!"- Ash exclaimed.

"Well, my parents moved out from Pallet town and a lot of things happened."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's really good to see you again."

"Umm, Ash… I don't want to ruin your mood, but I have some bad news for you,"- Gary said in very serious tone.

"J appeared again?"- asked Ash.

"No… Your friend Misty disappeared yesterday. Her sisters think that she might be kidnapped by Team Rocket. Rumors say that Team Rocket is more active than before and probably they are planning something wrong,"- Gary told Ash. Ash, Brock and Dawn gasped. Even though Dawn never met Misty, she alwys thought about her as a friend and knew that Misty was really important to Ash.

"No… It's impossible…"- Ash said in weak voice. He was shocked by news. Suddenly Ash's face's expression changed. He become really angry and shouted at Gary angrily.

"Do you know that they did to her?! Where's Misty?!!"

"Calm down, Ash! I don't know anything! Police started her search,"-Gary shouted back at Ash.

"I'm sorry, Gary… it's just that I'm really worried about her… I can't believe that Misty disappeared…"- After these words, Ash ran away from his friends to the Pokémon Center.

"When you said "Team Rocket", did you mean two stupid people and Meowth?"- Paul suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I could have never imagined that they could do something like this. They are bad guys, who steal Pokémon, but I didn't know that they kidnap people, too,"- said Dawn.

"Actually, Jessie, James and Meowth are from Team Rocket. They aren't grunts, but not Elite members, too. And uniforms they wear aren't real uniforms, either. Dawn, you remember those Bill and Cassidy, right? Their uniforms are real ones. Team Rocket has bases in Kanto and Johto. We once met one of Team Rocket admins in Johto and that professor Bamba, too,"- explained Brock to Paul and Dawn.

"I remember when I and Ash were trying to get our last badge in Kanto, at Viridian City Gym. Rumors say that Gym Leader was actually Team Rocket Boss. He had one Pokémon, which was very powerful and PokeDex didn't have data of that Pokémon,"- said Gary. Leaf didn't say anything. She knew about Team Rocket more than her friends, but she couldn't tell them the truth about herself. She was afraid that if they find out about her past, they will push her away. Ten she suddenly said:

"I will go to talk to Ash."

Then Leaf went to Pokémon Center and to the room in which Ash was.

"Ash, I know it's hard for you, but you mustn't give up! Right?"- Leaf tried to cheer Ash, but he didn't even turn to look at her.

"Pikapi, pi-ka-chu? [Ash, are you all right?]"- asked Pikachu, but Ash ignored him, as well.

"Come on, Ash,"- Leaf tried once more, but Ash didn't answer again. Finally Leaf gave up and went out from his room, leaving depressed Ash with his worried Pikachu.

Leaf slowly walked out of Pokémon Center and walked to place where Gary stood with Brock, Dawn and Paul.

"Ash completely ignored me. He even ignores his Pikachu. I really tried to cheer him up, but he didn't listen to me,"- said Leaf looking sad.

"That's bad. I'm worried now,"- said Gary and Dawn nodded.

"I know that Ash likes Misty, but I never thought that he would drift in such deep sadness. He isn't the Ash I know,"- Brock.

Even Paul now was worried, although his face showed no emotions. Everyone was standing quietly until Brock shouted:

"I know! There is one more person who can help!"

After he said that, Brock ran to the Pokémon Center, leaving the others completely confused.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, here's first chapter. It's kind of short, but oh well… I know that in story I spelled Bucth and Professor Namba's names incorrenctly, but almost everyone spells Butch's name incorrectly and I noticed that many people in anime spells Namba's name incorrectly, too. :D May, Drew, Marina, Jimmy and Silver will appear in next chapter. I'm not sure if Lucas will appear in next chapter or not. Also, do you think Jessie, James and Meowth should be in story as well? That's all for chapter one. Read & review, please. :)


	3. Ch2: More Friends

This chapter is much longer than first chapter and as I promised May, Drew, Marina, Jimmy and Silver will appear in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon anime or Pokémon Special manga! All characters belong to people who created them, not me! I own only this story!

**Chapter 2 – More friends**

"So, Dawn, who do you think Brock meant when he said that he knows one more person?"- Gary asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm confused as much as you are,"- answered Dawn.

Leaf and Paul were standing next to Gary and Dawn, but those two didn't pay any attention to them. Dawn was very happy that she met Gary again, because she admired him, so she forgot that Paul were there as well. Finally Leaf said:

"I think we should go back to Pokémon Center and find out that meant."

"Smart suggestion, pesky girl,"- Gary answered.

"HOW DID YOU CALL ME?!! Who you call "pesky girl"?! I'm not pesky! Got it?!!"- Leaf was furious now.

"Don't yell at me, pesky girl!"- Gary yelled at Leaf.

"How many times I have to tell you not to call me "pesky girl"?!"- Leaf yelled again.

"Don't yell, obnoxious woman!"- even though Gary told Leaf not to yell at him, he was yelling at her. Paul decided that he had enough and walked away. Dawn ran after him.

"Don't you think that we should stop them?"- Dawn asked Paul. He only shook his head.

"Maybe, your right,"- sweatdropped Dawn.

"Stop insulting me!"

"Shut up, you are so annoying!"

Many people were looking at Gary and Leaf. All people had confused looks on their faces. Dawn once again sweatdropped before closing Pokémon Center door. In Pokémon Center Dawn and Paul were greeted by Brock who had big smile on his face.

"Brock, why are you smiling?"- Dawn asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. You will see soon,"- answered Brock. After few seconds of silence, Dawn asked:

"Ash, didn't come out of his room?"

"I know that you are worried about him, but sadly Ash still is in his room with Pikachu."

Dawn didn't say anything, but she really looked worried and Paul didn't like that.

"Why do I care that she thinks?"- Paul thought to himself. Then he went to Nurse Joy and asked for room. After that he went to his room. Paul stopped next to Ash's room, but decided not to go inside and went into his room.

-Later at the evening-

Dawn knocked at Leaf's room door and asked if she could stay.

"Sure,"- Leaf agreed. Both girls sat on beds.

"So, you are Leaf, Gary and Ash's childhood friend, right?"- asked Dawn.

"Yeah. I guess after happened, we didn't have time to introduce to each other properly. I'm Leaf from Pallet, I'm 15 years old. I choose Bulbasaur as my starter Pokémon. Gary chose Squirle. Ash wanted to choose Charmander, but another boy came earlier and chose it. "

"Wow. Ash told us that he chose Pikachu as his starter, but Pikachu didn't want to obey him."

"That's only a half of truth. You see, Dawn, Ash overslept. I was out of town already, but Gary stayed and he told me everything. Gary said that Ash came in pajamas and the only Pokémon left was this Pikachu."

"Ash and Gary were rivals since then?"

"Actually, they were rivals even before. The three of us used to play everyday. But Ash always was jealous of Gary, because seemed that Gary always did everything better than Ash. Gary always liked to make fun of us, but I'm sure that because of Gary, Ash was able to come this far."

"You mean insults can help? I don't think so. You saw Paul, a guy with purple hair, right? He is Ash's rival and they hate each other. I hate Paul, too."

"Don't say things like that!"- Leaf said raising her voice. "I'm sure that you don't know that Paul very much, to judge him like that. Even people, who look evil to many others, still have heart. Believe me, Dawn. I have met many different people and I know that I'm saying. Maybe he is a good guy deep in his heart. You have to get know him better."

"Maybe, your right. I will think about this. Can I stay in your room?"

"Of course you can,"- Leaf agreed. Both girls wished each other goodnight and went to sleep.

Next morning group was eating breakfast silently. Ash didn't come out of his room. Hours felt like eternity. Brock even didn't flirt with Nurse Joy, much to Dawn's surprise. After breakfast Dawn tried to cheer Ash, but he ignored her. Paul was busy with training, Gary with his researches, Leaf and Brock were in bad moods, so Dawn was alone and depressed. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Dawn turned up and saw her friend May.

"Hi, Dawn. Brock called me yesterday and told everything,"- May said in serious tone.

"So you are here to help? Believe me, May, I tried, but he doesn't react at all."

"Come with me and call other his friends. We must help him and Misty!"

"Uh, sure,"- said a bit surprised Dawn.

"Typical May: always helping her friends, but forgetting about herself,"- said green haired boy, who just walked to May.

"Shut up, Drew!"

"Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?"- asked Dawn. May and Drew blushed.

"NO!!!"- they both shouted at the same time. Brock walked to them. Leaf and Gary followed him.

"Is Drew still giving you roses?"- Brock asked. May and Drew blushed again.

"Well… you see…"- May said nervously while blushing.

"Roses are for her Beautifly!"- Drew said. He was also blushing. Leaf giggled.

"That's so romantic!"

"But why you give roses to your rival's Pokémon?"- asked Brock while grinning.

"I think we should go and talk to Ash!"- shouted May and dragged Dawn with her.

-Meanwhile-

"I'm hungry,"- said black haired boy. Next to him were walking sky-blue haired girl and red haired boy.

"Jimmy, please shut up!"- growled red haired boy.

"Yeah, Pokémon Center is nearby and I'm sure that we will be there soon,"- said girl.

"But why we have to go there?"- asked Jimmy.

"I didn't force you two go with me. I'm going because I want to help May. She seemed very worried yesterday,"- said girl with sky-blue pigtails.

"Fine, but can we go faster?"- asked Jimmy.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"- asked red haired boy.

"Guys, I can see Pokémon Center!"- shouted girl while running.

"Marina, wait for me!"- Jimmy shouted and ran after girl. Other boy sighed, but ran after them.

-With Ash's friends-

May with others walked into Ash's room.

"Hey, Ash, guess who?"- shouted May, but only Pikachu greeted her. May walked to Ash and shook him.

"Snap out!"- May shouted. "This isn't the end of world! Do you remember how you almost sacrificed yourself with Lucario? Or how you saved Jirachi? Or when you jumped in sea to save your Pikachu?"

Ash looked up at May.

"What about Manaphy?!"- May was near tears but Ash looked down. May suddenly became angry and slapped Ash across cheek.

"I can't, May… I'm sorry…" - said Ash not looking at May.

"Enough, Pikachu, use thundershock on Ash!"

Pikachu looked at May like asking if she is serious. May nodded. Pikachu used thundershock on Ash and all others, too.

"Why us, Pikachu?"- asked Dawn lying on ground.

"Pikachu, thank you,"- finally said Ash and stood up. Everyone slowly stood up, too.

"I hope you finally are back to normal,"- said Dawn, but she noticed that everyone are looking at her. Dawn looked at her hair which now was messy.

"It's your fault, Ash!"- said Dawn looking at her messed hair.

"Sorry about your hair,"- said Ash rubbing his head. "Okay, let's go to save Misty!"- shouted Ash and ran from room ignoring everyone else. But while running Ash bumped into black haired boy.

"Can't you watch where are you going?"- shouted black haired boy.

"Sorry,"- said Ash rubbing his head.

"Jimmy, are you alright?" - asked girl with sky-blue pigtails.

"Marina!"- shouted May. She recognized girl whom she met in Johto and that girl quickly became her friend.

"Hi, May!"- said Marina happily.

"Silver, what are you doing here?"- asked Leaf.

"Keeping company to them,"- answered red haired boy pointing to black haired boy and sky-blue haired girl.

"I think we should introduce ourselves,"- said Brock and began. "I'm Brock from Pewter City Gym in Kanto."

Ash followed:

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in Kanto."

"I'm Dawn from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh."

"I'm May from Petalburg City Gym in Hoenn."

"Drew from LaRousse City, Hoenn,"- said Drew flipping his hair.

"Gary Oak from Pallet town in Kanto."

"I'm Leaf and I'm from Pallet town, too."

"I'm Jimmy from New Bark town in Johto,"- said black haired boy.

"I'm Marina. I'm also from New Bark town,"- introduced herself sky-blue haired girl.

"Silver,"- simply said red haired boy.

Then Brock told everyone about Misty and everyone agreed to help Ash.

"First we need plan,"- said Gary.

* * *

Author's Note: I said that this chapter is longer than first chapter. Also, this chapter had few Oldrivalshipping hints (although I wouldn't call these fights as big hints, but they remind me of Ash and Misty ^^ ) and Contestshipping moment. That's all for chapter two. Read & Review. :)


	4. Ch3: The Plan

I know I said in last chapter that in this chapter will be Ikarishipping moment, but there isn't. Instead there is Oldrivalshipping moment and Leaf's past. I haven't read much of Pokémon Special, so I know Blue's past only from Bulbapedia, so that I wrote probably won't be exactly the same as it should be, but this is story takes place in anime, not PokeSpecial, so there should be differences. Also, I decided that Lucas won't be in story. Instead were will be my OC, but he will appear in next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon anime or Pokémon Special manga! All characters belong to people who created them, not me! I own only this story!

**Chapter 3 – The Plan**

"First, we need a plan,"- said Gary. "Ash, we can't just storm into Tem Rocket Headquarters!"

Then suddenly Ash's, Jimmy and May's stomachs growled.

"But can we eat first? I didn't eat since yesterday,"- said Ash and made sad face.

"I didn't have breakfast today, because Marina and Silver decided to leave early. They ate breakfast while I was asleep,"- complained Jimmy.

"I forgot to eat breakfast today,"- explained May.

"Well, it's big surprise, May. You have appetite of a Munchlax,"- said Drew.

"Drew, shut up!"- May shouted at Drew, but he only flipped his hair.

Then everyone went to eat lunch. Ash was eating like a Snorlax. Jimmy was hungry, but he never ate like Ash did. May was used to Ash's eating, so she didn't give much thought to it. But Jimmy was disgusted by the view. Dawn tried her best to stop Ash, but he only said:

"I need more energy to save Misty!"

After Ash finally finished his eating, everyone started thinking a rescue plan.

"Team Rocket Headquarters are in Viridian city, right?"- asked Ash.

"Probably. That's that rumors say,"- answered Gary. "Wherever their Headquarters are, I'm sure that place is well guarded."

"But we can use our psychic Pokémon to teleport us,"- suggested Marina and Leaf nodded.

"We must bring our most powerful Pokémon with us. It will be tough battle,"- said Silver.

"I suggest to switch our Pokémon now, so we will be prepared,"- suggested Brock.

Everyone agreed. Brock brought his Ludicolo, Steelix, Crobat and Marshtomp, but left his Happiny. Ash brought his Sceptile and left Grotle; because Ash already had six Pokémon with him Then Ash called to Liza and asked if she could send his Charizard to Viridian City.

"Sure, Ash. Call me when you will be there and I will send him,"- answered Liza. 'You know, Ash, your Charizard is one of Top Charizards' in Charicific Valley. I'm really impressed."

"That's good to hear,"- said Ash happily.

"You should be really proud to be his trainer. But now I have to go. Call me when you will be in Viridian City,"- said Liza before turning off her video phone.

"I will,"- said Ash and Liza turned off her video phone.

-Meanwhile at Viridian City, Giovanni's office-

Two Team Rocket grunts walked into office.

"Sir, good news from Hoenn. We captured Rayquaza", - said first grunt.

"That's good to hear,"- answered Giovanni while stroking his Persian's fur.

"Also, we have started building new secret base near Lilycove City, in old Team Magma's hideout."

"Excellent. How things in Kanto?"

"Our sent boy so far has two badges, but soon he should be in Celadon City."

"Very good. Where is Silver? I want to talk to him."

"We don't know, sir. We haven't seen him for few weeks. Also that girl ran away,"- answered another grunt.

"What?!"- Giovanni asked very angrily. "How she could run away?"

"We don't, sir,"- grunt answered fearfully.

"She was one of best thieves! How they could let her escape?!"- Giovanni was really angry.

"We don't know anything,"- answered both grunts. They were really scared for their lives.

"Leave!"- Giovanni ordered and both grunts left immediately.

"Still I have got that Gym Leader. This time I will get rid of you, Ash,"- Giovanni smiled to himself and his Persian purred happily.

-Back to Ash and his friends-

Ash and others ran to train their Pokémon for upcoming battle. But Leaf didn't go with them.

"Thinking about Team Rocket?"- Silver asked and walked to Leaf. "You should tell them everything before Team Rocket does."

"But…"- Leaf answered hesitantly.

"No buts. At least tell everything to Gary. I know you have a crush on him."

"It's not true!"- Leaf shouted while blushing.

"First you are blushing and second we know each other for a long time now. Do you think I still don't know you? Think about that,"- said Silver calmly and went to train. Leaf ran after him to train, too.

-Later at night-

Leaf was still up while Dawn was already sleeping in room. Leaf just couldn't sleep that night. She was thinking about next day. Leaf remembered that Ash asked Paul to come, too, but he refused saying that it had nothing to do with him and he only cared about next Gym. But Ash was quite happy that won't have to be with Paul. Leaf sighed. Dawn didn't look very happy when Paul refused to go. Leaf sighed again. Even Nurse Joy was sleeping already. Leaf looked at clock. It showed 11:25 PM. Leaf turned her gaze to window.

"I should have told him everything today, but I didn't. Oh well…"- Leaf thought to herself. Then she leaned on table. Leaf was so deep in thought that she didn't hear footsteps approaching her. Suddenly a voice woke her up from her thoughts:

"Leaf, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

Leaf raised her head and saw Gary standing near her.

"Oh, I just can't sleep. That's all. But why are you here?"

"I hear how someone opened and shut the door of next room. Then I hear footsteps, so I came to see that's happening,"- Gary sat on opposite side of table.

"That's bothering you?"- asked Gary concerned.

"Nothing,"- Leaf answered trying not to look at Gary.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you,"- said Gary. He sounded really concerned for her.

"Can you promise that you won't hate me after I will tell you everything?"- Leaf asked with serious, yet sad voice.

"Of course I won't hate you!"

"Well, after I got my fifth badge, I was kidnapped by Team Rocket. I don't remember everything clearly, but I remember that when I woke up everything around was dark. Then I was forced to steal Pokémon for Team Rocket. I didn't want to do that, but I didn't want to die, either. I probably shouldn't tell you about Silver, but I hope you won't be angry. You see, one day I met him in Headquarters. It was few months since I was kidnapped. Silver is Team Rocket Boss Giovanni's son. At first I didn't like him because he is Giovanni's son, but actually is a good boy. He became my only friend there who always helped me when I needed that. Silver always wanted to have normal family. He wanted Giovanni to be Gym Leader not Team Rocket Boss. Silver helped me to escape during last mission. We ran into Pokémon Hunters, so while Team Rocket grunts were fighting against Hunters, we ran away. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to steal Pokémon!"- Leaf was holding tears while telling her story, but at the end she started crying. Gary suddenly stood up, walked to Leaf, sat next to her and embraced her tightly.

"It's alright now. I'm with you and I certainly won't lose you again,"- Gary told Leaf. She blushed slightly, but Gary didn't see that because of darkness.

"Wipe your tears away and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be important day,"- Gary said to Leaf. She nodded and wiped her tears. Then Gary led Leaf to her room, which she shared with Dawn. But before going into her room, Leaf went to Gary and kissed him on a cheek. Then she ran into her room, leaving Gary speechless.

* * *

In next chapter Ash and his friends will arrive in Viridian City. Jessie, James and Meowth will appear in next chapter. Paul also will be in next chapter. So, till the next chapter. Review please!


	5. Ch4: Unexpected meeting

Okay, here's chapter four! Originally in this chapter my OC would have appeared, but another person just appeared in my mind and I couldn't ignore that person. Who is that unexpected person, you will find out in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon anime or Pokémon Special manga! All characters belong to people who created them, not me! I own only this story!

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected Meeting**

"Ash, wake up!"- Dawn tried to wake up Ash for third time, but unfortunately unsuccessful.

"I think we should try that Pikachu's thundershock and I'm sure that he will wake up immediately, like last time,"- suggested Gary.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea? He might get seriously hurt!"- said Marina who didn't like the "plan".

"Don't worry. Ash was shocked by Pikachu so many times that I can't even count. He will be fine,"- Brock explained.

"He is sleeping just like you, May. I understand why you two are such good friends: you both eat so much and you both can sleep all day. Also you both are really dense and you can easily-"

"That's enough!"- shouted May angrily.

"You are too rude to your girlfriend,"- said Marina calmly. Drew and May blushed.

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend!"- Drew and May yelled at Marina.

"Okay okay, geez,"- Marina said surprised by her friends' reaction.

"Guys, could you please by quiet? I want to sleep,"- everyone heard Ash's sleepy voice.

"Sorry, Ash. Piplup, use Bublebeam!"- Dawn ordered her Piplup who did that he was told to do. Ash was fully awake now.

"Pika!"- Pikachu greeted his trainer.

"Yeah, good morning to you, too,"- said Ash while getting up. "Alright, guys, let's go and eat breakfast."

"Uh, Ash… we already ate breakfast while you were sleeping…,"- said Dawn.

"What?!"- Ash shouted shocked.

"Yeah. May again was eating like a hungry Munchlax,"- said Drew in his usual cocky voice.

"Drew…,"- said May in surprisingly sweet voice, although her face showed that her anger was building.

"What?"- Drew asked wondering what May wants from him.

"I HATE YOU!!!" – May unleashed her anger.

"I know,"- answered Drew calmly. "You told me that many times."

"If you two want to fight, do it after we will save Misty, please,"- Ash said and with Pikachu on a shoulder, Ash went to eat. May, Drew, Dawn, Brock, Marina, Jimmy and Silver followed. Leaf also wanted to follow, but Gary grabbed her hand.

"Wait for a sec. Last night you ran away so quickly and I couldn't respond,"- Gary said. Then he leaned closer to Leaf. Both of them closed their eyes. Their faces were only few centimeters apart. Suddenly they heard someone's scream. Gary and Leaf quickly pulled away from each other while blushing madly. They ran to the door, which was a bit opened. Gary opened the door and saw Croagunk dragging Brock. Croagunk stopped, waved to confused Gary and Leaf, and then dragged his trainer farther. Both Gary and Leaf sweatdropped and decided to get going.

-Meanwhile in bushes near Pokémon Center-

"Dere's so many twoips!"- Meowth said looking through bushes at Ash and his friends.

"I agree with Meowth. Are you sure that it's good idea to try capture Pikachu now?"- James asked Jessie. Seeing so many Ash's friends didn't give much courage to James.

"We will jump, grab Pikachu and run. It's very simple,"- answered Jessie, who didn't seem to be afraid at all.

-With Ash and friends-

When Gary and Leaf finally came, Gary released his Alakazam from his pokeball. Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder was standing with his back turned to bushes where Team Rocket was hiding. Gary told his Alakazam to use Teleport to Viridian City in Kanto, but before Alakazam could start teleport, Team Rocket jumped from bushes to grab Pikachu, but Pikachu used thunderbolt on them and Dawn, who was standing next to Ash, screamed. Paul, who was training a little farther, heard Dawn's scream and quickly recalled his Pokémon while running to see that's happening.

"I don't care that happened to that girl,"- Paul tried to convince himself.

Gary wanted to order his Alakazam to use psychic, but startled Alakazam used teleport instead. He teleported not only his trainer and his friends, but also Team Rocket trio and even Paul. Group was successfully teleported to Viridian City, but unfortunately for Paul, who wanted to go back in Sinnoh, Gary's Alakazam was exhausted and Marina's Xatu couldn't teleport anyone to so far away. Even though Paul didn't want to come with Ash and his friends, he had no choice. Ash wasn't happy to have Paul around, but he didn't complain. Team Rocket quietly ran away, not wanting to be blasted off, again.

Now when Ash was in Viridian City, he was thinking about Misty a lot. Like Ash promised to Liza, he went to Pokémon Center to call her, but when he opened the door, Ash bumped into older girl who had dark green hair and blue eyes.

"Kid, watch where you are going,"- growled girl.

"Sorry, miss,"- Ash apologized. Then he looked at the girl. He recognized her and ran away in fear.

"What's wrong with Ash?"- Dawn asked May, but May was wondering the same. Then Brock ran to the girl and started talking his nonsense:

"You are so beautiful. I have never seen such a beautiful lady!"

Girl only raised an eye-brow. Croagunk popped out from his pokeball and was ready to use poison jab on Brock, but a Gengar appeared between Brock and the girl. Brock scared ran away and looked at girl carefully. Then he recognized her.

"Sabrina from Saffron City Gym! – Brock shouted scared.

"I was wondering how long it will take for you two to notice,"- said Gary rolling his eyes. "And stop acting like children."

"We don't to be dolls again!" – Brock shouted and Ash added:

"If that happens, I won't be able to save Misty!"

Gengar left Sabrina's side and flew to Ash. Then Gengar grabbed Ash's hat and started running around. Ash looked at Gengar confused.

"Hello, Ash. Long time no see,"- Sabrina greeted Ash and walked to him.

"Uh, hi, Sabrina,"- Ash answered still not sure if he should ran away or not.

"Come on, you don't have to be afraid. I don't turn people into dolls anymore. By the way, that Gengar who keeps me company evolved from your Haunter and now is really happy to see you again,"- Sabrina explained with smile on her face.

"Oh, I see. But that are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Saffron?"- Ash asked.

"I should, but as you can see, I'm not. I promised to Agatha to meet her here because she is Gym Leader here and also member of Elite Four. We decided together search somewhere around."

"You came here to search for Misty?!"- Ash exclaimed hopefully.

"Yes, but you should calm down. I will tell you everything when Agatha will come."

"Okay,"- agreed Ash. Gengar finally decided to give Ash's hat to it's owner. Then Ash remembered that he had promised to Liza to call het and ran into Pokémon Center. After he called to Liza, Ash noticed that his friends were in Center, too, sitting in little cafe. Ash went to them. Agatha was there, too.

"Good to see you again, Ash,"- Agatha greeted. Ash sat next to Brock.

"Sabrina, you said that you will tell everything you know about Misty's disappearance when Agatha will come. She is here now, so can you tell everything now?"- Ash asked.

"Well… I think I will begin from strange trainer, who recently appeared. He challenges to Gym Leaders. But something is wrong with him. He hates all Pokémon and hurts them."

"Reminds me of Paul,"- said Ash and glared at his rival. Paul only "hmphed".

"That's not all. He doesn't hesitate to attack trainers, too. Brock's father was shocked by thunderbolt or thunder. I don't remember which attack it was. Luckily Flint wasn't hurt. But that boy made everything look like it was unlucky incident. Interesting fact, that he was the last trainer who battled with Misty. Her sisters Violet and lily weren't at Gym that day and Daisy received an emergency message, so she had to leave Misty battle against that guy alone. When Daisy returned at the evening, Misty was gone. All of her Pokémon were left at the Gym. That kid is from Viridian City or so he says. He is about 14-15 years old and has many strong Pokémon. We think that he might be sent by Team Rocket, but we have no proofs that we are right. I'm sorry, Ash, but that's all that I can tell you,"- Sabrina finished.

"Nonsense. Why someone would need to kidnap Gym Leader?"- Paul said not really believing Sabrina's words. "She is just Gym Leader."

"Unless they want someone else,"- Silver said seriously. "Maybe she is bait? Let's think. Who is closest to her, besides her family?"

"That's gotta be Ash. You don't think that they are after Ash?"- Brock asked worriedly.

"I don't know… I don't want something happen to Misty because of me…"- Ash said sadly. He was in bad mood since he heard about Misty's disappearance. Then suddenly Ash ran away.

"Ash, don't be stupid! Come back!"- Gary shouted and ran after his friend. Others followed. Except Paul, Sabrina and Agatha. Gengar however followed Ash.

"You go after him, too. That kid might get himself in big trouble,"- Agatha suggested.

"Okay. My Gengar followed him, anyway,"- Sabrina answered and turned to Paul. "You are going?"- she asked Paul and gave look which meant "don't argue with me".

"Alright,"- Paul gave up but deep inside his heart he was worried for Dawn.

After few minutes group caught up with Ash.

"Do you know where are you going?"- Gary asked Ash angrily.

"No…."

"I know the way,"- after few minutes of silence, Silver said.

--

Okay, in next chapter action will start. I'm planning to finish this story before July 15th. There are left four chapters (If I won't change my mind :D), so I should be able to finish before 15th.

Review, please!


	6. Ch5: Coming to the Rescue part 1

Main action starts in this chapter although maybe not so much action :D.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon anime or Pokémon Special manga! All characters belong to people who created them, not me! I own only this story!

**Chapter 5 – Coming to the Rescue (part 1)**

"I know the way,"- after few minutes of silence, Silver said.

"How do you know?"- asked Jimmy surprised.

"That's my secret. But you are more than welcome to stay here. There is secret tunnel which leads to Team Rocket Headquarters. It's sort of abandoned now, but it's dangerous. I suggest girls to stay here,"- Silver explained everything calmly.

"No matter how much you want me to stay here, I'm going!"- Jimmy exclaimed.

"I'm with you!"- Marina said.

"I know that it's dangerous, but I'm still going!"- Leaf argued.

"Then, I'm going with you. There is no way that I'm going let you go there alone!"- Gary said seriously and put his hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"But, Gary…"- Leaf tried to protest.

"No buts!"

"Me, too! I have strong Pokémon, so I'm not afraid!"- May said seriously.

"That means that I'm going with you. You will probably get yourself in trouble,"- Drew said and flipped his hair. May decided to ignore his comment about her getting in trouble.

"I guess that means that everyone is going,"- Silver sighed. "Fine, come with me. The cave is in Viridian Forest. It's well hidden from travelers' eyes,"- Silver explained. He and group went to forest. Silver knew the way, so it didn't take much time to find a cave. The cave itself wasn't so well hidden, but it was far from path which trainers usually take.

"Be careful. Stay close to each other. There are underground tunnels under cave so watch where you are going. Also, Team Rocket might attack us in the cave, so be prepared for that. And if we split up, release at least one of your Pokémon."

Everyone nodded and followed Silver in cave. It wasn't very dark near entrance, but got a bit darker. Luckily it wasn't too dark to see.

"Today May's expedition is in mysterious cave which leads to Team Rocket's headquarters! Isn't this exciting?!"- May exclaimed.

"This is annoying,"- Drew growled walking next to May, who paid no attention to him and continued her "show". Drew suddenly tossed a red rose to May.

"Here, take this rose and be quiet,"- Drew said and flipped his hair. May was staring at rose speechless and blushing. Drew noticed this.

"What's wrong with you?"- he asked.

"Uh… Nothing…."- May smiled. Then Drew realized that he just said that rose was for May, not for her Pokémon, and blushed slightly.

"Why you can't be so romantic?"- Marina asked Jimmy. He blushed.

"Why I would give you roses?"- Jimmy asked.

"To show that you like me?"- Marina suggested and giggled.

"But I don't like you!"- Jimmy answered trying to sound serious.

"Humph,"- Marina answered pretending to be angry and went to Silver, who was walking ahead of everyone else. Dawn sighed. She looked at May, who now was quiet and walking next to Drew. Then Dawn glanced at Paul, who was walking alone at the end of group.

"Thinking about him?"- Leaf asked. She and Gary were walking next to Dawn.

"Of course not!"- shouted Dawn at Leaf slightly blushing.

"Pip piplup! (But you are!)" – said Dawn's Piplup riding on her head. Then he jumped off her head and ran to Paul.

"Piplup!!! Come back!!!!"- Dawn yelled at her Pokémon. But then everyone heard someone's roars. Big Onix and few Geonudes appeared from entrance. Onix started Rock Throw and Geonudes started rollout attack. Group started running, but floor broke in many places under their legs which caused them to fall down.

Dawn opened her eyes. Everything around was dark, but not too dark, so Dawn could see everything around. She was alone.

"Piplup probably fell with Paul,"- Dawn thought. "Oh well… I hope they both are okay,"- Dawn sighed. Then she remembered that Silver told to do if they get separated and released her Buneary from her pokeball.

"Buneary, we are lost and I want you to go ahead and try to find others, okay?"

"Bun!"- Buneary said while nodding and ran ahead of Dawn, who walked after her Pokémon. Soon the two of them heard:

"Piplup!"

Dawn and Buneary recognized their little friend and ran to him. When Dawn and Buneary saw Piplup, he started running away to where he came from.

"Piplup, where are you going? What happened?"- Dawn shouted while running after Piplup. When Piplup stopped running, Dawn looked around. She saw Paul lying unconscious.

"Paul!"- Dawn screamed and quickly ran to purple haired boy. She began to shake Paul with few tears running down her cheeks.

"Why I care about him so much?"- Dawn thought. Paul slowly began to wake up. Dawn quickly wiped her tears away, not wanting Paul to see her crying.

"Are you okay?"- Dawn asked concerned, but Paul only gave her angry look and stood up.

"What are you doing here?"- he asked walking away.

"My Piplup landed with you, later he found me and showed where you were. But are you sure that you are alright?"- Dawn asked obviously worried about him.

"I'm fine and I don't need you,"- Paul said in his emotionless voice.

"Well sorry for being worried about you! You don't have to be so harsh!"- Dawn shouted at Paul. He ignored her and walked away.

"Don't ignore me! We should stick together to find the others!"- Dawn shouted at Paul while running after him. Piplup and Buneary followed their trainer.

"Why you came with us in the first place?"- Dawn asked.

"I don't care about that looser or his stupid friends. It's a good chance to train my Pokémon,"- Paul answered coldly.

"Is that all that you think about?"- asked surprised Dawn.

"Yes and shut up! You are so annoying! Can't you be quiet for few minutes?!"- Paul shouted at Dawn angrily. She shut up like he wanted but she felt really sad.

"I hope Ash and the others are okay,"- Dawn thought.

-Meanwhile with Jessie, James and Meowth-

"Are you sure that twerps went into that cave?"- James asked Meowth.

"I saw dem with my own eyes!"- Meowth answered.

"I don't like that cave…"- James whispered.

"Oh, don't be such a coward!"- Jessie said angrily to James. "Come on, we must follow them!"

James had no choice but to go with Jessie and Meowth.

"I still don't want to go….,"- he whispered but unlucky to him, Jessie heard that and dragged him with her not wanting James to run away.

"Don't be scared, Jimmy,"- Meowth encouraged his friend and went into the cave first.

-Meanwhile in Giovanni's office-

Giovanni was busy reading something when one of grunts just barged in the room.

"Sir, intruders are in Abandoned Cave!"- grunt shouted.

"Who?"- asked Giovanni not really caring about old cave.

"We recognized Ash Ketchum, his friends, that girl who's name I think is Leaf and your son!"

Giovanni looked at grunt.

"Very well. Go and greet them properly. But don't touch Silver and Ash Ketchum,"- Giovanni smiled evilly. After grunt left, Giovanni looked at his Persian, who was lying next to his Master's legs, and stroked his fur.

"I can't believe that those stupid kids are going directly to our Headquarters. That makes everything just easier for me. I'm sure that Silver led them there."

Giovanni's Persian purred happily sensing his Master's good mood.

"Everything is going to be much easier than we planned. Soon, my friend, Team Rocket will rule the world,"- Giovanni said to his Persian.

* * *

Okay, that's all for chapter 5. You probably know who landed with whom, because it's not hard to guess. In next chapter two people will disappear, but I won't tell now who. :D Also I want to say that I changed Jimmy's, Marina's and Silver's ages. They will be 14 in this story (they are one year younger tahn Ash, Misty, Gary and Leaf). I hope you liked this chapter. Review, please! :)


	7. Ch6: Coming to the Rescue part 2

Okay, here's new chapter. ^^ It's almost eight pages long instead of my usual three (not counting my notes)!!! :D I just wanted to write everything that I had planned for this chapter and I couldn't stop. :D Misty won't appear in this chapter, but it's because she would've appeared at the end of chapter, but I felt that if I leave the end this way, it would be better. Also, Giovanni won't appear in this chapter, but there is some Mangashipping (Brock & Sabrina) and of course hints of other couples. Also, before you can complain how much Brock is OOC in this chapter, please remember episode when he met Suzy. Brock was shy around her!

Review reply for **Jayfeatherlover123:** I added a bit of Rocketshipping in this chapter. I'm big fan of them, but somehow they just don't really fit in my stories. :( I will try to proof-read more. I hope you will read and enjoy this chapter as well. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon anime or Pokémon Special manga! All characters belong to people who created them, not me! I own only this story and my OC, who appears in this chapter!

**Chapter 6 – Coming to the Rescue (part 2)**

"Drew, I'm tired! Can we stop?" – May whined walking after her friend, rival and secret (or not so secret) crush – Drew.

"Stop complaining, May!" – Drew answered slightly annoyed by her complains.

Suddenly Drew's Drew's Masquerain and May's Beautifly flew to their trainers and started shouting something. Before Drew and May could react, seven Team Rocket grunts appeared.

"Mightyena, go!!!" – all of grunts sent out their Mightyenas.

"How they got Mightyenas?!" – shouted May surprised. She didn't expect Team Rocket to have Pokémon from Hoenn.

"They probably have their bases in Hoenn, too," – Drew answered.

"Hey, I remember that girl!" – one of grunts shouted. "She was with three boys! She is one of those kids who are responsible for Team Magma's disband!"

"I see," – answered another grunt and turned to May and Drew. "I suggest giving up if you don't want to get hurt."

May and Drew each grabbed a pokeball.

"In that case… Mightyena, shadow ball!" – ordered one grunt and others did the same.

"Roserade, magical leaf!" – Drew shouted as he released his Roserade.

"Glaceon, ice shard!" – May shouted as she released her Glaceon from his Pokeball.

Roserade and Glaceon launched their attacks. When magical leaf and ice shards hit shadow balls, everything exploded. Drew quickly grabbed May's hand and ran away with her quickly. Their Pokémon flowed.

-Meanwhile with Jessie, James and Meowth-

Meowth went in the cave first. Jessie, who still was dragging James with her, and James followed. Unlucky for them, they didn't notice many black holes and they fell down together. Luckily none of them got hurt.

"Jessie, are you okay?" – James asked worriedly. Jessie shot him death glare.

"Do I look alright to you?!" – Jessie yelled angrily at him. James looked hurt. Jessie's anger quickly disappeared.

"Why I always end up yelling at him? No wonder he's scared of me..." – Jessie though to herself.

"Where now, Meowth?" – James asked cat Pokémon, trying to turn conversation the other way.

"I don't know… Maybe twoips fell down, too?" – Meowth said.

"But this cave is supposed to lead to Team Rocket Headquarters, right?" – Jessie asked.

"Yeah!" – Meowth cheered. "Twoips probably went dere!"

"Then we will follow them!" – Jessie said and started walking.

"Do you know the way?" – James asked quietly fearing that she will yell at him again.

"Yeah," – Meowth agreed with James. Obviously none of them knew the way.

"No, but I'm sure that we just have to go straight and we will find twerps!" – Jessie answered.

James and Meowth shrugged, but followed her.

"We behind ya, Jessie," – Meowth said.

-with Ash and …-

"Hey, wake up!" – Ash heard female voice.

"Ash?" – he heard the same voice again. "Urgh, why he doesn't wake up?"

"I think I heard that voice before… Recently… " – Ash thought.

"Maybe this will work? Wani-Wani, use water gun!"

"AHHH!!!" – Ash shouted as Feraligator's water gun attack hit him.

"Glad to see that you woke up,"- girl smiled and Ash recognized sky-blue haired girl.

"Marina, right?" – Ash asked.

"Yup, that's me!" – Marina smiled.

"Pikapi!" – Ash's Pikachu jumped on his trainer's shoulder when Ash stood up.

"Where' are the others?" – Ash asked Marina.

"I don't know… Natee, my Xatu, went to look for them. We should get going, too."

"Yeah, your right. We must hurry up to find the others, so we could go and save Misty!" – Ash agreed.

"Pikachu!" – said Pikachu, agreeing with his trainer.

"Hang on for a little longer, Mist. We will save you. I swear!" – Ash thought while walking next to Marina.

-with Brock and Sabrina-

Brock and Sabrina were walking in awkward silence. They didn't know that to say to each other. Sabrina wasn't very talkative person and Brock felt embarrassed for that he said earlier that day. Finally Brock decided to break silence:

"Uh…. Sabrina…. Um… I'm sorry for today…"

"For that?" – Sabrina asked slightly surprised.

"You know for being scared…"

Sabrina laughed. Brock was surprised. He didn't expect her to laugh.

"I guess she really changed since she battled with Ash," – Brock thought.

"You don't have to be sorry," – Sabrina said. "Just forget that, okay?"

"Okay,"- Brock agreed.

-with Jimmy-

"Where is everyone? Oh, man, I sure hope that Marina is alright,"- thought Jimmy.

Then Beedril flew to Jimmy.

"Hey, Beedril, found anything?" – Jimmy asked his Pokémon. Beedril nodded and flew to back where he came from. Jimmy followed. He hoped to see Marina, but instead met Silver.

"Oh, so it's only you…" – Jimmy said disappointed.

"I can leave you to search how to get out of this cave alone," – Silver said calmly and began walking away.

"Hey, wait for me!" – Jimmy shouted and ran after his rival.

-with Gary and Leaf-

"Gary, don't you think that it's too quiet here?" – Leaf asked.

"Maybe, but don't be afraid," – Gary answered.

"I'm not afraid!" – Leaf shouted at Gary angrily. Then she slightly blushed.

"Ummm, Gary… I want to ask you something…" – Leaf said a bit nervously and blushed more.

"Sure, ask," – answered Gary.

Leaf blushed even more, took deep breath and quickly asked:

"Doyoureallywasgoingtokissmetoday? Idon'tknowifyoulovemeornot,butIdo!"

"What?" – Gary asked confused. "Can you repeat everything slower? I didn't understand anything."

But before Leaf could say anything, Gary's Umbreon ran to his trainer shouting something. He looked really worried.

"Something is wrong," – Gary told Leaf.

Then few Koffings appeared and one of them used tackle on Gary, which caused him to fall on his knees.

"Gary!" – Leaf screamed when Koffing attacked Gary. She quickly kneeled to him to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" – Leaf asked in really worried voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," – he answered.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" – Gary and Leaf heard man laughing. Then he looked at Leaf more carefully.

"Hmm… I remember you, Leaf," – the man said. Leaf shivered. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, though."

Both Gary and Leaf blushed. But before they could protest, the man started talking again:

"But I don't care about that. If you," – the man turned to Leaf "don't want to cause him more pain, I suggest for you to come with me."

"She won't go with you anywhere!!!" – Gary yelled at the man and slowly stood up. Leaf did the same, still worried about him.

"Are you sure that you okay?" – Leaf asked Gary. He nodded.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt much."

"Sadly, I don't think that you two can get out of here," – the man said. After few seconds he added:

"But maybe if you will win the battle against me…"

Gary's Umbreon, who was by his trainer's side whole time, jumped in front Gary and Leaf, getting ready for a battle. He growled silently at man's Koffing.

"Fine. I will battle with you!" – Leaf shouted at man. Gary, his Umbreon and the man from Team Rocket looked at Leaf surprised.

"Puriri, go!" – Leaf tossed a pokeball and Wigglypuff appeared.

"Are you sure about that?" – Gary asked Leaf, doubting about her choice.

"I know that I'm doing!" – Leaf shouted at Gary angrily and smiled to herself. She already had an escaping plan and her Wigglypuff Puriri was part of that plan.

-with Dawn and Paul-

Dawn and Paul were walking silently until they heard someone's voice:

"Hey! Wait up!"

Dawn turned to see who called. Paul stopped as well, when he noticed that Dawn stopped. Soon they saw a boy. He looked around 14 years old, had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dark blue t-shirt, black long pants and black shoes. Paul looked at him suspiciously. He didn't know why, but he already didn't like that boy.

"Hi!" – the boy greeted Dawn and Paul, but was looking more at Dawn, than at Paul, though.

"That such a beautiful girl, like you, doing here?" - the boy asked Dawn and was obviously ignoring Paul.

"Uh, we-"

"I could ask you the same," – Paul cut off Dawn.

"I'm training here," – the boy answered. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, but I don't think this is perfect place for training," – Paul answered angrily. He really hated that boy even though they met just a minute ago.

"Why not?" – the new boy asked angrily.

"Do you even know there this cave leads?" – Paul asked still angry.

"Of course I know! This cave leads to another part of Viridian Forest! Where else it could lead?!"

Paul didn't say anything. He didn't trust this new strange boy and decided to believe Silver. Dawn thought differently. She thought that this new boy was telling the truth.

"Looks like I won this argument," – the new boy decided to break silence. "Also, I think you," – he turned to Dawn, "aren't safe with a guy like him," – he pointed to Paul, "who doesn't even know where he is. If you want, I can lead you out of here," – the new boy offered to Dawn.

"Really?! Thank you!" – Dawn exclaimed happily.

"Troublesome, you aren't serous, right? You just met him few minutes ago!" – Paul said to Dawn. He didn't want to admit that he felt a bit jealous. "You don't even know his name!"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that, sorry. My name's Matt. What's your name?" – Matt asked Dawn sweetly and completely ignoring Paul.

"My name is Dawn," – dawn said and smiled.

"That's really beautiful name and it really fits you," – Matt complimented dawn and she slightly blushed. "So sad that some people can't remember such a beautiful name," – Matt glared at Paul. "Anyway, we should get going."

Dawn slowly nodded. She looked at Paul, but he diced to go his own way and didn't even look at her. Dawn let out sad sigh and followed Matt.

-with Brock and Sabrina-

Brock and Sabrina still were walking around. They haven't found Ash and others nor did they see Team Rocket. So Sabrina and Brock were talking about their lives and of course, Pokémon.

"So, how things in Gym? Gengar must be very useful in Gym Battles," – Sabrina laughed a bit.

"No, actually I never let him into Gym Battles. My Gym is psychic type Gym and Gengar is ghost type Pokémon. Besides," – Sabrina shrugged "he more likes to play around than battle."

Brock smiled at this comment.

"Yeah, your Gengar really likes to play. By the way, do you have a boyfriend?" – Brock asked. His Croagunk popped out of his pokeball and got ready to use a poison jab attack.

"No, but why do you ask?" – Sabrina asked. She raised one of her eye-brows.

"No reason. Really!" – Brock answered quite nervously.

"Few guys tried to ask me out, but my Alakazam and Gengar chased all of them."

"Cro? (Really?)" – Brock's Croagunk asked Sabrina's Gengar.

"Gen! Gengar gengar gen! (Yeah! It was very funny!) "– Gengar laughed.

"Croagunk! (I agree!)"

"Gen gengar gen gen? (But why you aren't in pokeball?)"

"Cro cro cro cro cro cro cro cro cro cro cro. (Because he's going to ask her on a date or say something stupid.)"

"Gengar gengar. (I wouldn't mind.)"

"Cro? (Why?)"

"Gen gen gengar gen gengar! (I like him and he's quite funny!) "

"I wonder that they talking about," – Brock said more to himself than to Sabrina.

"I don't know. I can't understand Pokémon language, but Gengar looks happy. And Brock, who's that other Pokémon?" – Sabrina pointed to Croagunk.

"Oh, that's my Croagunk. He's poison type Pokémon from Sinnoh."

"Hmm, so sad that he isn't psychic type Pokémon," – Sabrina sighed.

"Umm, maybe we could hang out someday?" – Brock asked Sabrina nervously.

"Are you asking me on date?" – Sabrina asked while raising one of her eye-brows.

"No, really!" – Brock answered and laughed nervously.

"You are acting really strange…" – Sabrina murmured. Then something caught her attention. Sabrina's Gengar looked at his trainer.

"Team Rocket! They are coming!" – Sabrina shouted after few seconds of silence. Then few Team Rocket grunts ran in the room in which Sabrina, Brock and their Pokémon were. All the grunts had Zubats with them and one man had a Golbat.

"Golbat, use supersonic on that girl," – ordered the man with Golbat.

Sabrina quickly covered her ears, but it was too late and she started feeling a headache, which got worse every second.

"Mashtomp, use water gun on Golbat!" – Brock quickly released his Pokémon and gave order to attack.

"Golbat, use wing attack," – the man told to his Golbat. Golbat dodged Mashtomp's water gun attack and used strong wing attack on Mashtomp and knocked him of his feet. But soon Mashtomp stood up again.

"This is bad. That Golbat is very strong. Sabrina can't fight because of that headache. Also even if I win against Golbat, here are those Zubats," – Brock frowned. "I must get them out of here." Then something came to Brock's mind.

"Ludicolo, Sudowoodo, come out!" – Brock released his two Pokémon. "Mashtomp, use water gun on Golbat. Ludicolo, razor leaf on Zubats and, Sudowoodo, use mimic and also use razor leaf on Zubats!"

Brock's Pokémon did that they were told to do. Then Brock noticed that exit was free and quickly through it. He called to his Pokémon to follow him. That caught Team Rocket's attention and grunts ran after Brock completely ignoring Sabrina. While Team Rocket after Brock, Sabrina's headache slowly began to disappear.

"Stupid headache. Because of it, I can't control my Pokémon," – Sabrina thought. She opened her eyes and looked around. She only saw her Gengar and Brock's Croagunk.

"Brock?" – Sabrina called, but no-one answered.

"I have bad feeling about this," – Sabrina said to herself quietly.

-Meanwhile at Cerulean City's Gym-

Misty's eldest sister Daisy was looking through window like hoping that her little sister will come back soon. Daisy's face was sad and tired. She hadn't slept well since Misty's disappearance few days ago. Weather outside fit Daisy's mood: clouds were dark gray and looked like one more minute and it will start raining.

"Tracey, do you think Misty will be alright?" – Daisy asked younger boy, who was sitting in the room.

"I'm sure of that, Daisy," – answered Tracey trying to sound cheerful, but it didn't work.

Daisy looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I hope you are right," – she said.

-with Dawn and Matt-

"Don't you think that we are walking circles?" – Dawn asked Matt.

"It's just your imagination, Dawn," – answered Matt and pointed to one entrance to next room. "We will go that way."

Dawn nodded. She and Matt walked in room and saw that it's impossible to go further, because there was no exit. Dawn turned up to go back, but Matt was blocking the exit.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but you won't go anywhere from here. Well, at least not now," – Matt said to Dawn. "Unless, you tell me how you got here and why are you here."

"I won't tell you anything!" – Dawn shouted at boy, who she thought as of her friend just few seconds ago. Dawn's Piplup jumped down from Dawn's arms and Buneary jumped from her trainer's shoulder.

"So, you want a double battle? Fine with me," – Matt smiled evilly. "Houdoom and Hypno!"

Matt called out his Pokémon and before Dawn could tell her Pokémon to attack, Matt ordered to his Pokémon:

"Houdoom, flamethrower on that rabbit. Hypno headbutt on that penguin!"

"Buneary, jump and use dizzy punch! Piplup, spin to dodge and then use whirlpool!"

Dawn's Pokémon successfully dodged foes attacks and managed to hit them their attacks.

"Enough of games! Hypno, use psychic!"

Hypno's eyes turned light blue. Then Piplup and Buneary were surrounded by a light blue aura and Hypno raised them into the air.

"Crash them down!" – Matt ordered in harsh voice.

"NO!!!" – Dawn screamed, but Matt ignored her and Dawn's Pokémon were crashed on the ground. Both little Pokémon fainted. Dawn quickly ran to her Pokémon to see if they were okay.

"Now, are you going to tell me something?" – asked Matt.

"No!" – Dawn shouted at him.

"You asked for that. Hypno, use hypnosis and put her to sleep," – Matt told his Hypno. Hypno started slowly moving his pendulum. Dawn wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. She began feeling sleepy. While Matt was busy with Dawn, Dawn's Buneary woke up. She saw that her trainer was in trouble. Luckily for Buneary Houdoom didn't notice her and she silently bounced out of room.

"Paul… I'm sorry…" – Dawn whispered before falling asleep. When she felt asleep, Matt turned to Dawn's Pokémon and noticed that Buneary was missing.

"That stupid little Pokémon managed to escape!" – Matt said to himself angrily. Then he turned to his Pokémon. "And you two didn't even notice that!"

"Hypno hyp hypno. (That's Houndoom's fault.)" – said Hypno angrily.

"Houn? Houndoom doom houn houndoom! (Mine? You didn't finish off that thing!) " – Houndoom barked at Hypno.

"Stop, you two!" – Matt told his Pokémon. "Houndoom, you go and find that Pokémon. Better be quick," – then Matt turned to his Hypno. "Teleport to Headquarters."

Hypno teleported himself, his trainer Matt and Dawn with her Piplup, while Houndoom ran to search for Dawn's Buneary.

-with Paul-

Paul was searching for an exit when he heard Dawn's scream.

"Troublesome?!" – Paul shouted, but didn't hear the answer. He started running to there he heard scream came from.

"I shouldn't care about that stupid girl," – Paul thought. But still he was worried. After few minutes of searching, Paul stopped hoping to see Dawn, but he heard silent "bun bun" and saw Dawn's Buneary bouncing. Buneary recognized Paul and so did Paul.

"Show me there she is!" – Paul shouted at rabbit Pokémon. Buneary nodded and began bouncing to there she came from. Buneary felt weak, but she knew that she had to help her trainer. Paul ran after Buneary, but A Houndoom appeared. Buneary looked at angry looking Houndoom in fear.

"Gliscor, X-Scissor!" – Paul told his Pokémon after he released his Gliscor from it's pokeball.

Gliscor knocked Houndoom of his feet.

"Finish him off with Guillotine," – Paul's Gliscor's claw glowed white and it stroke the Houndoom's neck with it, ramming it to the ground. Houndoom fainted and Paul returned his Gliscor to it's pokeball. Then Paul Buneary led Paul to room where she saw Dawn the last time, but now the room was empty. Only a single pokeball was lying on the ground. Paul picked up pokeball and turned it to Buneary. Red light surrounded Buneary and she returned to her pokeball. Paul was deep in thought. He realized that something bad happened to Dawn.

"Troublesome…" – he whispered to himself.

* * *

Finally I typed this chapter to computer! I'm so happy! :) Besides I'm leaving you with big cliffhanger. :D If I was a reader, not the author of this story, I would've guessed that two people, who will be kidnapped are Leaf (definitely) and maybe Marina. But I would've guessed wrong. :D Also, I forgot to mention that chapter name came from Pokémon song "Comin' to the Rescue". I think there is Pikachu special with the same title, too. Anyway, two more chapters to go! Next chapter will be "Coming to the Rescue (part3)". The last chapter will be "Party!" which will be sort of epilogue. After I will finish this story, I will write Rocketshipping story called "Family Secret". More info in my profile. Till next chapter. ^^


End file.
